Let it Go (Superman Version)
by cocopops1995
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash present a little present to Superman


**AN: Warning for extreme randomness! Where this idea came from will be made clear as you read… **

**Dick is Robin and Wally is Kid Flash**

* * *

**Let it Go (Superman's Version)**

"Hey, Superman!"

Superman turned to see Robin and Kid Flash running toward him with strange looks on their faces. Those looks made him go from chilled out to suspicious in two split seconds flat.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously

"We wrote you a theme song!" Kid Flash announced happily

Superman groaned; he didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah," Robin carried on as if he hadn't heard the groan, "You know that movie* they made based on that whole fiasco after you gave that interview to Ms Lane when you were just starting out?"

Superman cringed; he hated that movie; though he had to admit that Christopher Reeves had played him quite well.

Robin took the cringe as a yes and carried on, "Well K.F. and I were watching that and you know the part where you throw the green crystal and your Fortress of Solitude grows up from the ground?"

Superman nodded, where were they going with this?

"Well, have you seen the movie Frozen?" Robin asked

Superman quickly checked to make sure that nobody was around to see and then nodded. Lois and M'gann had dragged him and Conner with to go watch the movie right after the movie had come out and had driven them both nuts with their incessant singing of that one song.

"Well you know when Elsa runs away and then starts singing and she makes a crystal-type-ice castle grow up from the ground while singing that song, you know 'Let it go, let it go…'" Kid Flash added.

Superman's eyes went wide, "Oh no."

Robin cackled evilly and Kid Flash grinned just as evilly as Robin pulled out a flash drive and stuck it into the nearest USB port. A screen appeared in front of them and a video showing different snip-bits of the movie started playing to go along with the song that was somehow still in Elsa's voice:

"_The snow glows white in the North Pole tonight_

_Not a polar bear to be seen._

_A wasteland of isolation and it looks like I'm the alien._

"_The wind is calm unlike the swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you were raised up to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well soon they'll know._

"_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold me back anymore._

_Let it go, let it go_

_Fly away from that open door._

_I don't care what they're going to say._

_Let them bring it on_

'_Cause soon I'm gonna be Superman._

"_It's funny how some distance _

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all._

"_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm getting tiiiiiights!_

"_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me die!_

"_Here I am_

_Throwing this green crystal!_

_Let the Fortress grow"_

*Cue the dramatic music where Elsa builds her castle*

"_Watch how the crystals shoot up to the sky._

_I'm so confused, what the heck is going on?_

_This huge place grew from a tiny crystal._

_Oh my gosh, there's my dad_

_He's a holograaaaam!_

"_Let it go, let it go_

_I am from the planet Krypton!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That small-town boy is gone!_

"_Here I stand_

_Soaking up the sun_

_Luthor is going down_

'_Cause now I am Superman!"_

The video ended with a clip of Superman flying into the sunset.

Superman gaped at the screen. He couldn't quite decide if he should be annoyed or amused.

Robin and Kid Flash fell to pieces, laughing at the look on his face

"Oh man." Robin laughed holding out a fist to Kid Flash

"Dude!" Kid Flash laughed back, bumping Robin's fist with his own

Finally Superman chuckled a little, "Well I'm going to have that song stuck in my head all day now." He grumbled soon after, "Just don't show that to anyone else, okay?"

This only caused Robin and Kid Flash to laugh harder

"What? What's so funny?" Superman asked, suddenly getting the feeling that he was being watched.

"Batman… in the cave… watching!" Robin gasped out in between fits of laughter

"Saw… the whole… thing! Promised… to show… Flash!" Kid Flash answered in the same manner

Superman blanched, "Oh I am so gonna get you two!" he suddenly growled.

Both boys immediately straightened up, though they were still laughing, and before Superman even knew what was happening Kid Flash scooped Robin up bridal style and ran as fast as he could for the nearest zeta tube.

Superman started after them for a few seconds before groaning as he rubbed a hand over his face and fell into the nearest chair.

"Great. Batman will never delete that and even if he did Robin probably recorded the whole thing some other way too." Then something else dawned on him and he groaned again before looking right at the nearest security camera, "Please don't show Flash. At least you won't tell anyone about it. If Flash sees it, the whole league will know about it before our next meeting!" he begged.

In the Batcave Bruce had just recovered from the first laughing fit he could ever remember having but Superman's words just started the laughter a new, "Exactly Superman. Exactly."

* * *

**AN: So yeah, I was watching the 1985 Superman movie with Christopher Reeves in and as soon as the Fortress of Solitude started growing I immediately started going all like "Let it go, let it go…" and so Superman's version of Let it Go was created! Some of my lyrics might not make sense if you haven't seen the movie so if you haven't seen it I definitely recommend it. The special effects suck but it's an important part of DC movies history (in my opinion at least, and I'm still under 20 so yeah).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this short and random little story! Please review!**


End file.
